The present invention relates generally to mixing apparatus and, more particularly, to a static mixing apparatus configured to avoid clogging by particulates or the like contained in the materials being mixed.
It is often desirable to dispense a condiment, a beverage, or the like by consistent amounts. There is substantial savings realized in the food industry in the shipping cost of concentrated products. In some cases, the mix ratio is high, such as 50/50 sauce to water ratio for mixing concentrated pizza sauce. The cost savings in shipping for such cases can be substantial. Conventional mixing devices may not work well for mixing materials having particulates such as seeds, tomato skins, and various seasoning product with stringy particulates in pizza sauce or the like due to clogging. Some mixing devices may be difficult to clean and maintain, especially when clogging occurs. For sanitary reasons, the mixing device should be cleaned quickly and completely after each use. Clogging by the particulates is one of the difficulties that need to be overcome.